UN CHOIX IMPOSSIBLE
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Naruto, Oméga, est partagé entre deux frères, Itachi et Sasuke, deux Alphas. Joyeux anniversaire Naruto !


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
**Bêta : Sonnyus**  
**Pairing : SasuNaru et ItaNaru**  
**Rating : M**  
**Genre : Romance  
Mention utile : Les capotes n'existent pas pour faire joli ! **  
**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Assis à la table, à la terrasse d'un restaurant, Naruto, un Oméga, tendit la main pour entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de Sasuke, un Alpha.

Il lui offrit un sourire, l'encourageant à parler.

Sasuke était plus distant que d'habitude et Naruto voulait savoir pourquoi. Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, l'Oméga était en période de chaleur, incapable d'être en présence d'Alpha, sous risque de se faire mordre.

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que Naruto et Sasuke se voyaient, donc ils n'étaient pas encore à cette étape. Étape qui représentait énormément pour un couple d'Alpha et Oméga, un lien éternel.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés au cimetière, un jour où le ciel pleurait avec eux. C'était la douleur de la solitude qui les avait rapprochés. Naruto proposa à Sasuke de venir s'abriter et se sécher chez lui.

Depuis ce jour-là, ils passassent des moments ensemble, apprenant à se connaître. Une attirance naquît très rapidement.

Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que des caresses par-dessus les vêtements et quelques baisers, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Bien que le physique avantageux de l'Alpha plût à l'Oméga ; brun à la peau blanche, des yeux aussi foncés que la nuit et un corps finement musclé ; c'était sa personnalité qui l'attirait d'autant plus. Sasuke semblait inaccessible, avec son air détaché et impassible.

Ce dernier lui avait confié, qu'à la mort de ses parents, il était devenu une autre personne et que jamais il ne reviendrait comme avant. Ne connaissant pas le Sasuke d'avant, Naruto n'y avait vu aucune objection. Le brun était aussi très mystérieux, l'Oméga ne connaissait pas grand-chose à part son prénom, son travail et qu'il avait un grand-frère.

Là encore, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Sasuke lui parlerait de tout cela quand il se sentira prêt.

Enfin, si l'Alpha n'avait pas mis un terme à leur relation naissante avant.

Une serveuse arriva, pour poser les cafés commandés, les obligeant à se séparer de vue. Le portable de Naruto vibra et il en profita pour regarder l'expéditeur.

**De : Sweet Alpha  
A : Naruto**

_Salut Naruto,  
Tu vas bien ? _

Naruto sourit au pseudo. Il trouvait que mettre simplement le prénom, était trop impersonnel pour ses contacts, tous avaient un pseudo correspondant à leur personnalité. Sasuke était surnommé « Mystérieux Alpha »

**De : Naruto  
A : Sweet Alpha**

_Ça va et toi ?_

Une réponse arriva aussitôt.

**De : Sweet Alpha  
A : Naruto**

_Ça va merci. Je voulais savoir si tes chaleurs étaient terminées, car j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes manger à la maison et que tu rencontres ma famille. En espérant ne pas te faire peur…_

Naruto adorait la sollicitude d'Itachi, le deuxième Alpha avec qui il entretenait une relation naissante.

Un raclement de gorge attira son attention, l'obligeant à mettre Itachi de côté. Sasuke le fixait sérieusement.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes exclusifs ?

La question de l'Alpha le prit par surprise. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Naruto inspira profondément pour se donner le temps de trouver la bonne réponse, qui était forcément la vérité à ses yeux.

\- Si la question est de savoir si je vois quelqu'un d'autre en même temps que toi, alors oui, Sasuke.

\- Est-ce que c'est sérieux ?

Naruto se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

\- Autant qu'avec toi. Écoute Sasuke…

\- Nous ne nous étions rien promis, on n'en avait pas parlé, le coupa l'Alpha, plus froid que jamais.

L'Oméga se pencha, reprenant la main de Sasuke dans la sienne.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il du regard. Je vous ai rencontré en même temps, j'ai eu la même connexion avec toi qu'avec lui.

\- Un Alpha ?

Naruto hocha positivement de la tête. Il savait pourquoi Sasuke lui posait cette question. Si la deuxième personne qu'il fréquentait était un Oméga ou un Bêta, elle n'avait aucune chance, à la longue, face à l'Alpha. Naruto ne faisait pas de discrimination, mais depuis tout petit, il voulait être mordu par un Alpha, lui appartenir entièrement et qu'on lui appartienne de la même façon.

\- Sasuke, je sais qu'on ne se voit pas depuis longtemps, mais tu m'as déjà cerné, j'en suis sûr. Alors, crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne suis pas allé plus loin avec lui qu'avec toi.

\- Je te crois.

Sasuke le croyait vraiment, Naruto le lisait dans ses onyx. Pourtant, il insista :

\- Je n'irais pas plus loin avec lui, ni avec toi, tant que je ne me serais pas décidé ou que vous décidiez pour moi…

\- Est-ce qu'il sait que j'existe ? questionna Sasuke, légèrement curieux.

\- Oui, avoua Naruto. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'instinct, mais il m'a posé la question dès notre premier rendez-vous. Je ne t'ai pas caché, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas ton identité, mais j'ai été clair sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me demander de renoncer à toi. Du moins, pas tout de suite…

Naruto avait rencontré Itachi dans la rue pendant qu'ils venaient en aide à une Bêta qui se faisait agresser par des Alphas dans un coin reculé. Ils avaient payé un coup à la jeune fille avant de la raccompagner chez elle. L'Oméga et l'Alpha avaient tout de suite remarqué leurs points communs.

Ils réfléchissaient de la même façon, voyait le même avenir et surtout leur bonté n'avait d'égale que leur maturité. Itachi l'avait aussitôt invité à dîner. C'était ce soir-là que l'Alpha lui avait posé la question. Naruto lui avait expliqué, sans détour, qu'il avait rencontré un autre Alpha deux jours plus tôt et qu'il ne savait pas où ça mènerait, mais qu'il aimerait savoir. Tout comme, il aimerait savoir où mènerait le dîner avec lui.

Itachi ne s'y était pas opposé, du moins pour le moment, mais Naruto savait qu'un jour, il devrait faire un choix.

L'Alpha serra la main de Naruto. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence interrogateur avant que Sasuke propose :

\- Je voulais t'inviter à manger avec mon frère ce soir. Il va inviter son Oméga, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré, mais je me disais qu'en t'amenant, on aurait fait une pierre deux coups.

Naruto repensa au dernier SMS d'Itachi et dans sa logique, il aurait accepté en premier, mais après avoir annoncé à Sasuke qu'il y en avait un autre, Naruto estimait qu'il lui devait la priorité aujourd'hui.

Il accepta, le sourire aux lèvres et il profita que l'Alpha parte payer les cafés pour répondre à Itachi.

**De : Naruto  
A : Sweet Alpha**

_Ça aurait été avec plaisir et sans peur, mais, ce soir, je suis pris. Reportons ça la semaine prochaine._

XxX

Tandis que Naruto avançait sur le chemin en gravier qui menait à la maison d'enfance de Sasuke, l'Oméga se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait rien de l'ainé. Sasuke était réellement mystérieux.

\- Au fait, comment s'appelle ton frère ? se renseigna Naruto.

\- Itachi, répondit Sasuke en appuyant sur la sonnette.

Naruto se décomposa sur place. Itachi n'était pas courant comme prénom et il avait suffi que Sasuke le prononce, pour que toutes les connexions se fassent dans son cerveau. Le doux Alpha lui avait pourtant parlé de son petit-frère, il l'avait décrit et même dit comment il s'appelait. Du moins en partie, car Itachi l'avait mentionné tout en l'embrassant dans le cou pour le déconcentrer quand Naruto avait cherché à faire plus ample connaissance, quelle erreur d'essayer dans un canapé confortable.

\- Naruto ? s'enquit Sasuke, l'obligeant à sortir de ses pensées.

\- Naruto ? lança une voix grave derrière l'Alpha.

L'Oméga dirigea son regard vers Itachi qui venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée puis il dévia vers Sasuke. Sasuke se retourna vers son frère qui fixait Naruto, puis jongla entre Itachi et lui, avant qu'Itachi fasse de même entre son cadet et lui.

\- Finalement, je crois que nous n'aurons pas besoin de reporter cela à la semaine prochaine.

XxX

\- Je suis tellement désolé, souffla Naruto le visage entre les mains.

L'Oméga l'était vraiment, Itachi et Sasuke n'en doutaient pas. Il le lisait dans le comportement de Naruto et dans ses yeux quand les cobalts se posèrent sur eux.

Naruto, assis sur le canapé, regarda les frères, debout devant lui et, maintenant qu'ils les voyaient côte à côte, il se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu faire le rapprochement entre ses deux amants.

\- Comment comptais-tu nous départager ? s'enquit sérieusement Sasuke.

Naruto se massa les tempes, pas sûr de vouloir répondre, même si sa réponse était tout ce qu'il y a de « bonne » :

\- Je pensais attendre de rencontrer vos familles ou une partie. C'est important pour moi, je me serais tourné vers la personne avec qui j'aurais eu plus d'affinités avec les membres.

Sauf que maintenant, c'était peine perdue. C'était plus que des affinités, qu'il avait avec eux. Il ne pourrait jamais faire un choix entre les deux frères et, même s'il le pourrait, il ne le ferait pas. Quel Oméga serait capable d'être avec un Alpha, tout en ayant eu des sentiments pour un autre, un membre de sa famille en plus.

Itachi et Sasuke échangèrent un regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation, celle où un Oméga ou Bêta flashait sur eux deux, dans un bar ou autres, mais généralement, un des frères s'effaçait au profit de l'autre. Cette fois, quand leurs onyx se rencontrèrent, ils surent qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à se décider.

L'un comme l'autre était profondément attachés à Naruto, ils avaient eu une connexion unique, qu'ils ne voulaient pas interrompre pour rien au monde. Seulement, ils savaient que Naruto le ferait pour eux, ils n'étaient pas comme les autres, à choisir la facilité.

\- Je vais partir, ça ne sert à rien de rester, nous savons très bien, que nous sommes dans une impasse.

Naruto se leva, les regardant désolé. Son histoire, avec chacun, s'arrêtait ce soir.

Quand il passa entre Sasuke et Itachi, le plus jeune des frères lui agrippa le bras avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans avoir essayé de le retenir.

Instinctivement, Naruto ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser la langue vorace de Sasuke envahir sa cavité. Il gémit dans le baiser impérieux. La prise sur son bras se fit plus forte, le clouant sur place. Sasuke ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille.

Manquant d'air, il poussa Sasuke avec sa main libre sur l'épaule. Aussitôt, Itachi se colla à lui. D'une main sur la hanche pour le faire pivoter ainsi qu'une sur la joue, l'ainé de la famille se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à son tour. Le baiser était à l'exact opposé de celui de Sasuke, rempli de tendresse, dans une demande fragile, mais ferme. Itachi non plus, ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

Naruto fondit complètement dans l'échange, surtout après que Sasuke l'enlace par-derrière, faisait frotter son érection contre ses fesses. Son membre s'éveilla en même temps que celui d'Itachi qui vint à sa rencontre.

\- C'est de la folie, haleta-t-il quand Itachi relâcha ses lèvres gonflées.

\- La vraie folie serait de te laisser partir, susurra Sasuke à son oreille.

Naruto lut la même chose dans le regard d'Itachi. Ce dernier lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner à sa suite, le plus jeune Alpha sur leurs talons. L'Oméga se sentir partir à l'opposer de sa raison. Son corps pour seul maître.

XxX

Au pied du lit, Naruto se laissa retirer son haut par Itachi, l'Alpha en profita pour couvrir son torse de baiser tandis qu'il défit lentement sa ceinture et retira les boutons, écartant les pans du jean. Une main, aux doigts longs et fin, trouva sa place sur son membre.

Naruto frissonna quand Itachi commença ses va-et-vient. Le pouce vint taquiner son gland, étalant la première goutte de plaisir. Il gémit.

Sasuke s'imposa soudain entre eux, il se mit à genoux sur la moquette, agrippant ses hanches pour le faire tourner face à lui. Sans préavis, il abaissa le boxer orange pour libérer entièrement son sexe et le prendre en bouche.

Naruto s'accrocha aux épaules nues, enfonçant ses ongles pour se retenir de tomber sous ses jambes flageolantes. Dans sa brume, l'Oméga remarqua que Sasuke était à moitié nu comme lui et qu'Itachi se mettait au même niveau qu'eux. Ce dernier se remit dans son dos, ses mains voyageant de ses omoplates à son ventre pour remonter à ses tétons.

Naruto bascula la tête en arrière, la reposant sur l'épaule d'Itachi, il ouvrit la bouche, haletant quand Sasuke le prit jusqu'à la glotte.

Deux doigts empressés vinrent caresser sa peau plissée entre ses lobes de chair, mais sans forcer l'entrée. Naruto mit des coups de reins, réclamant silencieusement plus de contacts, mais le jeune Alpha ne lui accorda pas. Il retira le membre de ses lèvres pour se contenter uniquement de coups de langue sur le gland. Itachi adoucit la torture en lui frôlant les tétons avant de les pincer.

Quand Naruto se sentit parti, il tenta de prévenir l'Alpha à ses pieds :

\- Sasuke, je-

Itachi le coupa d'un baiser tandis que Sasuke le reprit violemment jusqu'au fond sa gorge. Naruto se perdit, incapable de se retenir quand les frères le forcèrent à s'abandonner dans les méandres du plaisir.

Sasuke garda le membre de Naruto dans sa bouche jusqu'à qu'il s'arrête de pulser, il avala, gorgée après gorgée, la jouissance de l'Oméga.

Quand il se releva, les azurs tentaient de retrouver le chemin dans la brume. Itachi se décala pour s'approcher de lui, il tendit une main vers son visage, récupérant du pouce, une goutte de sperme qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Après un sourire qui aurait pu le faire jouir si ça n'avait pas été son frère, Itachi porta son doigt à sa bouche pour goûter l'essence de Naruto.

Un gémissement résonna dans les oreilles des Alphas et ils s'amusèrent de l'effet qu'il faisait à l'Oméga.

XxX

Allongé et nu sur le dos, dans un grand lit aux draps doux comme de la soie, Naruto regarda Sasuke se défaire de ses derniers vêtements. Comme un félin coinçant sa proie, l'Alpha monta sur le lit, rampant sur son corps. Il lui vola un baiser farouche avant de continuer d'avancer, très vite, il se retrouva avec le membre en érection de Sasuke à ses lèvres, les genoux de part et d'autre de sa tête.

\- Prends-moi dans ta bouche, Naruto, exigea-t-il en forçant contre ses lèvres.

L'Oméga mit aussitôt sa main, à la base du sexe pour pomper tandis qu'il effectua des petits mouvements de tête pour chouchouter le gland rouge de désir.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, Naruto sentit Itachi s'allonger entre ses jambes qu'il obligea à passer par-dessus ses épaules. Des lèvres se refermèrent sur son sexe ramolli, cherchant à le faire reprendre vie. Très vite, il fut délaissé. La bouche d'Itachi partit à la découverte des testicules, avant de s'aventurer sur le périnée.

Le ventre de Naruto se contracta de plaisir, il connaissait la prochaine étape et l'attendait avec impatience. Il écarta davantage les cuisses, aidé par les mains d'Itachi sur ses fesses et une langue taquine vint se poser contre son anus. Son gémissement se répercuta automatiquement contre le membre turgescent entre ses lèvres et Sasuke tapa contre la tête de lit, jurant.

Itachi lapa, embrassa, suça cette partie sensible de son anatomie et Naruto prit un rythme soutenu dans ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Sasuke agrippa sa tignasse blonde, tirant dessus pour qu'il lâche prise. Ses cobalts, submergés pour la luxure, tentèrent de ramener l'Alpha dans sa cavité chaude, mais il ne s'y laissa pas prendre, bien que ses onyx témoignassent de la même chose.

Sasuke se glissa contre son flan, prenant son menton d'une main pour tourner son visage dans sa direction et happer ses lèvres ; de l'autre, son sexe de nouveau dur.

Tandis que le plus jeune des frères pompa frénétiquement Naruto, Itachi inséra son index et son majeur dans son corps. Aussitôt, il réclama plus et l'Alpha partit à la recherche de sa prostate.

XxX

\- Viens, exigea Naruto quand sa boule de nerfs s'habitua aux doigts.

Naruto n'était pas prêt pour un second orgasme, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'être avant d'avoir pu avoir Sasuke et Itachi dans son corps. Il voulait que les deux Alphas le goûtent et pas seulement un. Il ne se sentirait pas d'attaque pour trois rounds.

Itachi le surplomba, glissant entre ses cuisses, il prit son sexe d'une main pour le présenter à son anus qui s'ouvrit pour lui. Naruto s'arc-bouta pour le prendre entièrement. Son corps d'Oméga était parfait pour un Alpha. Dans cette position, Naruto ne pouvait pas voir Sasuke, qui était au niveau de leur tête.

\- Sasuke… supplia Naruto.

\- Je suis là, répondit le cadet.

Itachi se détacha des yeux bleus et regarda son frère qui se branlait, assis à la tête de lit, les observant. L'aîné commença ses coups de reins et le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit. Ils continuèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes avant qu'Itachi décide d'inverser leur position. Certes, voir son cadet dans ce contexte était excitant, mais pas autant que l'Oméga dans ses bras, Oméga dont Itachi pariait qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour voir ce spectacle.

Quand Itachi le fit basculer à califourchon sur lui, la respiration de Naruto se coupa à la vue de Sasuke se masturbant devant lui. L'Oméga se redressa sur le torse d'Itachi, prenant appuie. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en savourant le sexe le remplissant.

Lentement, il se suréleva avant de laisser la gravitation faire son travail. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus, il accéléra. Sasuke se branla au rythme de ses mouvements verticaux. Itachi empoigna ses fesses, l'obligeant à aller encore plus vite, les écartant à chaque redescende.

L'Alpha était à sa limite. Naruto se pencha sur sa bouche pour la dévorer, l'entraînant dans une jouissance silencieuse. Itachi se déversa dans son corps et Naruto joua de ses muscles anaux pour prolonger sa jouissance. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à que le sexe de l'ainé sorte de son corps.

L'Oméga se redressa avant qu'une main entre ses deux omoplates l'oblige à se mettre à quatre pattes sur le corps d'Itachi. Naruto sentit son corps s'ouvrit pour son deuxième Alpha. Sasuke rentra encore plus facilement qu'Itachi grâce à la semence qui s'écoulait de son corps, glissant entre ses cuisses.

Naruto n'eut pas besoin de dire ce qu'il voulait que Sasuke le pilonnât sans ménagement. Ils se lancèrent dans une course effrénée. Naruto tourna la tête sur le côté, réclamant un baiser que Sasuke lui offrit avec plaisir.

\- Itachi, supplia-t-il.

L'Alpha comprit son besoin urgent. Il prit son sexe au bord de l'explosion et le soulagea en le caressant. Naruto explosa sur son torse, le maculant de son plaisir tandis que Sasuke jouit à son tour quand l'Oméga se resserra autour de sa queue en de délicieux spasmes de plaisir.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le corps d'Itachi, fermant les yeux de bien-être, supportant le poids de Sasuke dans son dos.

Leurs souffles erratiques se mélangèrent ainsi que leur semence. L'Oméga n'avait jamais été aussi bien de toute sa vie, pris entre les deux alphas. Il se sentait en sécurité. La connexion qu'il avait eue avec chacun d'eux, n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, quand ils étaient tous les trois.

Couché entre eux n'avait rien changé à la situation, bien au contraire, c'était pire.

\- Je ne peux pas choisir, c'est impossible, avoua-t-il, la gorge serrée et la voix tremblante.

Naruto était déchiré. Sasuke chercha l'attention d'Itachi, qu'il trouva sans mal, son ainé le regardait déjà.

Dans un silence post-orgasmique, ils se posèrent la même question. Naruto n'était pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir choisir. Les frères ne pouvaient toujours pas se départager. Ça les blesserait plus que de raison de s'effacer. Les deux Alphas étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, ils faisaient rarement des choses séparément, ce qui venait de se passer en était la preuve.

Jamais, ils s'éloigneraient l'un de l'autre, ils s'aimaient trop, mais accepter de faire un choix, les conduiraient à cette fatalité. Ils la refusaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre séparer et ils ne voulaient pas laisser partir Naruto, cet Oméga qui les comblait et qui était comblé autant par l'un que par l'autre.

Comme si la solution leur tomba dessus, ils dégagèrent chacun une mèche de cheveux blonds à la base de la nuque, acquiescèrent d'un éclat dans leurs onyx et mordirent le cou de Naruto.

Sasuke à droite et Itachi à gauche, ils se lièrent tous les trois à jamais.

L'Oméga lâcha un petit cri, sous la surprise et la douleur.

\- Vous êtes fou, murmura-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres, la respiration lente et les yeux fermés.

Naruto s'endormit dans leurs bras.

\- Oui, fou de toi, répondirent-ils.

* * *

_**Petite note de l'auteure:**_

_Joyeux anniversaire à Naruto !_

_Merci d'avance à tous les guest qui écriront sur cet OS. Ceux qui commentent également L AMOUR DE MA HAINE, je vous répondrai dessus._


End file.
